In recent years, prevention of lifestyle-related diseases, prevention of obesity, stress relief, beauty, brain activation and the like have gathered much attention, and thus equipment for management and improvement of health have been developed. For example, a chewing motion which is an action of digesting food has attracted attention as an action for bringing out change or vitality in the whole body through the brain.
For example, a device for detecting the number of chews is disclosed in which a microphone provided to an earphone-like or a headphone-like attachment member is placed near the mouth while the device is being worn, to detect sound generated by the movement of the jaw joint, sound generated by the contact of teeth and so forth from the sound detected by the microphone so as to detect the number of chews (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-123185).